Next Contestant
by coolchic79260
Summary: For JeffHardyLover21 Legacy gets whats coming to them for flirting with Jeff Hardy's Girlfriend Jeff/OC


I don't own anyone not even Haylie she belongs to my bestest frend on this site or the song

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse_

"Hey Haylie want to go out with us tonight?" Candice asked as her brie Mickie and Maria walked up to her

"Sure guys where are we going?" Haylie asked

"To this new club that just opened." Said Maria

"Ok lets go." Said Haylie

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works._

They arrived at the club and Haylie went to get a drink and a few minutes later Ted sat next to her

"Hey Haylie." Said Ted

"Hey you and your Legacy boys know that I have a boyfriend." Said Haylie

"What he don't know wont hurt him." Said Ted as he leaned in for a kiss and Haylie slapped him

"ASSHOLE." Screamed Haylie and Ted Kissed her tightley

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Haylie broke the kiss and screamed "IF JEFF SAW THAT YOU WOULD BE DEAD"

"But he didn't did he?" Ted asked while laughing

"Your right." Haylie said mad

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Jeff Hardy saw what happened from a few tables away and he was not happy that was his girlfriend and Ted Dibiase knew better

"Jeff man are you ok?" Jay asked

"No Dibiase is hitting on my girlfriend." Said Jeff

"Dude shes not looking over go flirt with a hot girl." Said Matt despite the storyline they still loved each other

"Your hopeless." Said Jeff as he went over to kick Ted's butt

"Are you sure you don't want to cheat on Jeff for one night?" Ted asked and he took Haylie's hand

"No." Haylie said while trying to break free but it was worthless

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Screamed Jeff as he threw a punch at Ted

"Your crazy Hardy." Said Ted and he left the club

"Thanks Jeff." Said Haylie and she kissed him

"Hey you know how I am if guys flurt with you." Said Jeff

"Yeah I tell them I have a boyfriend but they won't listen." Said Haylie "Well I'm going back to the girls."

"Ok." Said Jeff and he went back to the guys and Haylie went back to the girls but Cody stopped her.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

"Hey sexy." Said a girl walking up to Jeff

"Hey." Said Jeff

"Want to Dance?" She asked

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend." Said Jeff

"Hmph." Said the girl and she walked off.

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone is coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

"What do you want Cody?" Haylie asked

"Want to dance?" Cody asked

"No and Jeff is here if you want him to kick your ass for trying to hit on me." Said Haylie

"Jeff is on the other side of the club and he won't know." Said Cody as he grabbed her wrists but what he did not know was that Jeff was behind him.

___Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do it again  
____I'll watch you leave here limping  
____I wish you'd do that again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__There goes the next contestant_

"Rhodes did you see what I just did to Ted?" Jeff asked and Cody turned around shocked

"No why?" Cody asked

"Because I'm about to do the same thing to you." Said Jeff and he kicked Cody in the nuts and Cody left the club as well

"You know Haylie I don't like these guys flirting with you." Said Jeff

"I know but its not my fault Jeff." Said Haylie

"I know its not but let me walk you back to the girls." Said Jeff

"Ok." Said Haylie as her and Jeff walked back to the girls and after he did he walked back to the guys

"Haylie what took you so long?" Mickie asked

"Rhodes and Dibiase tried to flurt with me but Jeff stopped them kicked their asses." Said Haylie

_I'm hating what's she's wearing  
__Everybody here keeps staring  
__Can't wait till they get what they deserve  
__This somebody's getting hurt  
__Here comes the next contestant_

"Hey Trudel want to dance?" Randy asked

"No Orton I would not dance with you your married and I have a boyfriend." Said Haylie

"Well you kissed Ted and flirted with Cody now I want some action." Said Randy as he dragged her to the dance floor and Jeff was not far behind them.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do that again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do that again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do that again  
__Each night it seems like its getting worse_

"OK ORTON NOW YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs

"What are you going to do to me huh Hardy?" Randy

"This." Said Jeff and he punched Randy till he bleed and kicked him a little and Randy left too

"Jeff lets get out of here." Said Haylie

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Jeff

As soon as they went back to their room Jeff and Haylie made out a little bit.

"Thank you for being the jealous type." Said Haylie

"Your welcome." Said Jeff "I love you Haylie."

"I love you too Jeff." Said Haylie

_I wish you do that again  
__This somebody's getting hurt  
__There's goes the next contestant_

_Me: I hope you guys like this mostly JeffHardyLover21_


End file.
